


Shenanigans

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-12
Updated: 2004-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A whole new meaning to wearn O' the green.





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It was March 17th and the diner was busier than ever. Justin raced around taking orders. He’d make good tips tonight. He was glad that his shift was almost over. Since his shift began he’d gotten more than his fair share of pinches on the ass. Who ever came up with the tradition of pinching if you didn’t wear green on March 17th should be dragged out into the street, fucked with a ten inch dick without the courtesy of lube. Justin felt the back of his neck prickle and knew that Brian was here. Maybe now the customers would behave themselves. No one would dare touch his ass with Brian near by. He gave Brian a quick kiss as he went by to deliver an order. Brian snagged him on his return trip.

“You up for Babylon tonight?”

Justin shrugged “I guess for a little while I’m kinda beat.”

“Good I wanna celebrate.”

“Celebrate what?”

Brian drew him in for a kiss. “Things are looking up for the new agency. I definitely got a few big clients in my corner.”

“Really that’s great!”

“Sunshine” Deb hollered “take the rest of the night off.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

Deb patted his cheek. “I’ll manage with out you.”

As soon as they got to Babylon Brian started to search the crowd for someone.

“Who are you looking for?”

Brian shouted over the loud music. “Trixie, where the fuck is she? She’s always here. I need to replenish my supply.”

Justin scanned the crowd too but saw no sign of the wild red head. He saw Brian head over to Anita. Justin caught up with him and tugged on his arm.

“Brian what are you doing? You know Anita’s shit totally fucks you up.”

Brain shook him off. “Beggars can’t be choosers.” 

Justin shook his head as he watched Brian score his party favors from Anita. He knew it was an extremely bad idea. He knew damn well he’d be dealing with a sick and very hung over Brian, who would be extremely pissy the next day. The met up at the bar and ordered a beer each. Brian popped a pill and downed it with the green beer.

“Why the fuck do they have to piss with the beer. No body fucking likes green beer.”

Justin patted Brian’s back. “It’s only one day a year.”

Brian snorted and offered Justin a pill. Justin shook his head. He wasn’t stupid enough to partake of Anita’s shit. Brian dragged him out on the dance floor and they put on their usual show for the masses that came out tonight. They ground into each other. They were so close to each other that they shared the same air space. Justin rode one of Brian’s long legs as the tempo picked up, he was pleasantly hard. They made out on the dance floor kissing, licking and sucking. Justin felt Brian’s hand slip down the back of his pants. His long fingers played along his crack. Justin moaned into Brian’s ear as a finger caressed his pucker. Justin panted as Brian played with his ass. His cock was hard and leaking. Brian kept fingering him while grinding up against his crotch. His eyes were glazed over from lust and drug use. Justin felt he was getting close and tried to pull away from Brian but was held firmly in place.

“Brian don’t I’m going to cum.”

Brian arched a brow and rolled his hips, that did it.”

“Brian oh fuuuuccccccck!” Justin came in his jeans.

Justin wound his arms around Brian’s neck while his legs trembled. He was mildly pissed that he’d have to go home with stained jeans. Brian slid down Justin’s body and nuzzled Justin’s wet crotch with his face. He lapped at the fabric of Justin’s jeans trying to suck up the sticky goodness. Justin figured Anita’s pills were already kicking in. Brian was already acting loopy. He pushed Brian away.

“Brian I’m tired, I want to go home ok?”

Brian threw an arm around his shoulders. “It’s early yet Sunshine come on lets party.”

“I’m tired” Justin said firmly.

“Fine, go leave me here. I’m a big boy I can amuse my self.”

Brian grabbed a trick by the belt loops and began to dance with him. Justin knew when he got like this there just no reasoning with him. As Justin walked out of the club he slipped some money to the bouncer to look after Brian and make sure he took a cab home.

Brian staggered into the dark loft well after 3 am. He was very drunk and flying high of off Anita’s very special K. Brian struggled out of his clothes, he hit the bathroom then fell into bed. Justin was so tired he didn’t even awaken when Brian spooned up against him.  
/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

The next morning Brian awoke to mini explosions going off in his head. He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. He felt like shit and cursed Anita ten ways from Sunday. Then he cursed Trixie for not being at Babylon in the first place. Justin would say he had no one to blame but himself. All he wanted to do was burry himself in the duvet but his full bladder was urging him to get up. As soon as he sat up he started dry heaving and had to lie back down. He curled in on himself and took slow deep breaths threw his nose till his stomach stopped rebelling. He got up slowly when he thought he could do so with out throwing up. Brian rubbed his stomach as he padded to the bathroom. As he prepared to relieve his full bladder he looked down and barely managed to stifle a scream of shock and horror. He ran into the bedroom and roughly shook Justin awake.

“What the fuck Brian?” Justin mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Brian held out his arms. “How the fuck did that happen?” Brian wildly gestured towards his crotch.

Justin took one look and quickly buried his head in a pillow laughing hysterically. Brian nudged him roughly.

“It isn’t fucking funny.”

Brian was standing there with shockingly green pubes. Justin raised his head choking back laughter. There was also something shaved into Brian’s pubes. It looked like a dog bone but on closer inspection it turned out to be a lopsided shamrock. Justin giggled uncontrollably. 

“Maybe it was all that green beer you consumed.”

Justin swallowed his laughter when he saw the look on Brian’s face. The man looked like he was ready to cry. Justin got up and pulled him into his arms. He felt like shit for laughing.

“Oh Brian I’m sorry I laughed it’s just you gotta admit it is kinda funny.”

“HA fucking HA.”

Justin lifted up on his toes and kissed his jaw.

“Go pee babe then I’ll help you. I bet it’s just dye.”

Brian went back into the bathroom with Justin not far behind. Justin started the shower and pushed Brian under the spray. He washed Brian’s hair gently massaging his temples. The pain in Brian’s face receded. Justin was proved to be right when the green dye began running down the drain. Justin soaped Brian up from head to toe, washing away last night’s activities.

“Mind telling me how you came to have shamrock pubes?”

Brian dipped his head under the spray. “I don’t know, I don’t remember. The last thing I remember is us dancing, we were fucking hot then you left and there was a trick. It’s all hazy after that. I know I made a trip to the backroom.”

Brian had the decency to look sheepish as he said it. Justin grunted in acknowledgement.

“I was so fucking wasted it was probably a disgruntled trick getting his sick revenge.” 

Justin cleared his throat to mask a chuckle. What an interesting way to get back at someone. He soaped up Brian’s pubes; the dye was coming right out. Soon they would be back to the dark rich brown Brian was use to.

“The dye is coming right out.”

“Oh thank God” Brian sighed.

Brian grew hard with Justin massaging his groin. He gasped as Justin knelt and took his length into his mouth and began to lick and suck. Brian’s hand tangled into Justin’s long hair as his dick hit the back of his boy’s throat. He threw back his head and moaned. Justin snaked his tongue around the head. He teased Brian’s slit till pre cum beaded at the tip. Justin fondled Brian’s full balls, rolling them around in his slick hand. He rubbed just behind Brian’s balls that elected a deep moan. Justin dived back onto Brian’s cock hollowing out his cheeks and applying delicious pressure. Brian pumped his hips slightly. Justin swallowed and hummed around Brian’s cock till the man spilled his hot seed down his throat. He let Brian’s cock slip out of his mouth. Justin looked up at Brian and licked his lips. Brian pulled him up and into a deep kiss tasting himself mixed with Justin’s own flavor. Justin shut off the shower and grabbed up a towel. First he dried Brian off then himself. Brian examined his pubes in the mirror and was relieved to see that they were restored to their natural color. Brian pointed to the offending shamrock.

“What about this, can you fix it?”

“I can try to even it out a bit for you.” Justin patted his shoulder. “It’ll grow back fast.”

“Guess I won’t be going to the baths for a while.”

Justin set some aspirin on the counter for Brian to take.

“I’m going to make us some coffee. It’ll make you feel better.”

As Justin started to leave Brian grabbed his wrist.

“You say one word about this to anyone so help me God.”

Justin looked a little hurt. “Brian, I would never say anything. I wouldn’t embarrass you like that.”

Brian nodded and let him go. Clad only in a towel Justin set out to make the coffee. As he got two mugs down he noticed a small bottle on the counter, it was mostly empty. Justin frowned and picked it up examining it. When realization hit him he quickly covered his mouth with his hand stifling his laughter. Before Brian came out Justin hid the food coloring in a drawer. Brian had been so high he did it to himself and didn’t even remember! Justin hoped he never would.


End file.
